PM001
!! | image=PM001.png| number=001 | manga_series=Pokémon Pocket Monsters | series=Pokémon Pocket Monsters | volume=1 | location=Pallet Town | prev_chapter=None | next_chapter=Big Battle in the Viridian Forest!! | chapter=Kanto | }} Introducing the Pokémon Clefairy!!/' ' (Japanese: ポケモン、ピッピ登場！！ Introducing the Pokémon !!) is the first chapter of the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. Plot Two young boys are running in the streets of Pallet Town. They bump into each other and are startled when they realize they recognize each other - one boy is Isamu Akai (nicknamed " ") and one is Kai Midorikawa (nicknamed " "). Red explains to Green that he was in a hurry because he was summoned to 's lab. Green says that he was also called to the lab, and they decide to race each other there. Red decides to take a shortcut through a field of wild Pokémon. A talking approaches Red and warns him that they're monsters. When Red laughs, the Nidoran♂ breathes fire on him. While Red is running for the nearest source of water to put the fire out, coconuts start falling from the sky on to Nidoran♂ and its friends which were also chasing after Red. Red looks up and sees that it's a that's throwing the coconuts. When Nidoran♂ yells to Clefairy to come down from the tree, it slips and hits Nidoran♂ on the head, knocking it out. Red thanks the Clefairy for its help and then resumes his frenzied dash to Professor Oak's lab, only to find out that Green had beat him there anyways. Professor Oak tells the two boys that he has something important to announce: he's bald. When Red and Green finally get him to be serious, Oak gives them both Pokédexes, explaining that he's too old to do field work and that he'd like them to complete the Pokédex for him. He then unveils three starter Pokémon: , and . Green hastily chooses Charmander and begins to leave the lab. Before he opens the door, however, the same Clefairy from before bursts through and bounces around the room. Oak yells at the Clefairy, saying that he had asked it not to come into the lab, but Clefairy starts massaging Oak's shoulders and he soon forgets what he was yelling about. Red decides that he'd like Clefairy to be his starter Pokémon, much to Oak's surprise. Clefairy is so thrilled at the thought of traveling with Red that it starts licking his face. Green is skeptical that Red can be a successful Trainer with Clefairy, and his Charmander ends up attacking Clefairy, setting its tail on fire. As Clefairy is frantically running around the lab trying to find a fire extinguisher, it ends up setting more things on fire, causing Oak to get even angrier than before. The chapter ends with Clefairy and Red outside the lab (which is still on fire), with Professor Oak yelling at Clefairy from the distance. Major events * Red and Green start their Pokémon journeys. * Red meets . Debuts Humans * * * Pokémon debuts * * * * * Characters Humans * * * Pokémon * * * * * Trivia * In the English Chuang Yi translation, the coconut is called a berry. 001 de:Kapitel 1 (Pokémon Pocket Monsters) it:PM001 zh:PPM001